One-Minute Melee: Numbuh Two VS Cyborg
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: The Kids Next Door are investigating an abandoned building, wondering where the Delightful Children hid a birthday cake... but when Numbuh Two comes across a robotic teen, will Numbuh Two take him down, or is this teenager tougher than he looks? Based off Hyper Gauge's One-Minute Melees!


DISCLAIMER TIME! I don't own Teen Titans, which belongs to DC Comics, or Codename: Kids Next Door, which belongs to Mr. Warburton and Cartoon Network! I also don't own the concept of 1 Minute Melee, which NOW belongs to Hyper Gauge!

All right, I think it's time I bring in a new One Minute Melee into the mix! Hope you guys are excited for this one! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

 **1 Minute Melee!  
Where even locking eyes on someone will force them to fight!  
Two fighters! Sixty seconds! And MAYBE one victor!**

 ** _GO!_**

* * *

 **(Jump City)**

It was just a regular day in Jump City. So far, no crimes had yet been committed, and the city was very peaceful.

Though it was unusually pretty peaceful...

But then, the side of a building exploded as some people looked up, wondering what was going on... and why there seemed to be a wooden airship like vehicle circling around the building. The sign of the building crash immediately caught someone's attention as the person in question immediately went inside, wondering who had done this.

Little did anyone realize that inside the building, five kids had just broken in as they looked around, each of them holding weapons.

"Look alive, Kids Next Door." A red shirted boy with sunglasses and a bald head, known as Numbuh One AKA Nigel Uno, said. "We need to make this fast."

"Numbuh One, just how do you know Father and the Delightful Children are hiding their birthday cake in this area?" An African American kid with a red hat and blue shirt, known as Numbuh Five AKA Abigail Lincoln asked as she adjusted her mustard gun. "It seems pretty suspicious that the overhead feed we heard would have Father mention having the Delightfuls' cake hidden in a far away city."

"I'm as suspicious as you are, Numbuh Five, but it's our only lead right now." Numbuh One said as he turned to a fat kid with pilot goggles, a blue shirt and beige pants on as he was holding a device. "Numbuh Two, any signs of adult or teenager life we should know about?"

Numbuh Two, AKA Hoagie Gilligan frowned. "Hmmm... everything seems to be pretty empty... oh, wait. A teenager just entered through the ground floor."

"Crud!" An orange hoodie wearing blonde haired kid, known as Numbuh Four, AKA Wallabee Beatles frowned. "Just our luck. Just when that birthday cake seems unguarded, a crummy teenager has to come in and ruin our fun..."

"It does seem like a situation... but we need someone to find the cake... we should probably split up. Numbuh Two, I want you to go find the teenager that's in and apprehend him as good as you can." Numbuh One frowned. "Numbuh Five and I will search the upper floors, and Numbuh Three and Number Four will go search in the middle areas, to see if there are any traps."

"YAY! Me and Numbuh Four are teaming up!" An Asian girl with black hair and wearing a green shirt and oversized shoes, known as Numbuh Three AKA Kuki Sanban, squealed in delight as she hugged Numbuh Four, who was blushing furiously.

"Now cut that out, Numbuh Three!" Numbuh Four glared at his crush. "We're just teaming up to find that cruddy cake!"

"Now, you all know your assignments?" Numbuh One asked as everyone nodded. "Good. Kids Next Door, spread out!"

The Kids Next Door nodded as they started heading in different directions, Numbuh Two holding the tracking device, trying to find the mysterious teenager.

"Hmmm..." Numbuh Two frowned as he started to use the elevator to go down to the ground floor, because that is where the teen currently was at that time. "Hopefully he'll remain still when I get there.

* * *

"We'll be there as soon as we can, Cyborg." A voice sounded out in the Titan communicator as an African American blue and white robotic teenager nodded.

"I'll see you there, Robin. Who knows what those hooligans could be up to." The robotic teenager, known as Cyborg, nodded as he turned off his communicator. He was the same person who had entered the building earlier. "What kind of crazed maniac would try and break into an unguarded building? It doesn't make sense..."

It was then he heard the elevator making a ding as he turned around, his arm turning into a gun at the ready.

Cyborg, unfortunately, was completely set back as he did not see this coming. "Wait, what?"

Numbuh Two was looking at the tracker as he frowned, walking out of the elevator. "That's strange. This says the teenager should be right around this..."

Numbuh Two then heard coughing coming behind him as the kid turned around as he gasped. "Oh my gosh! You're a robot!"

"Technically I have robotic parts, but I guess you can say-" Cyborg started before turning serious. "Kid, this is not a safe place to be in!"

Numbuh Two frowned as he held up one of the mustard guns. "You must be that teenager I'm hunting for. Sorry, your body looks so amazing, but I have to stop you!"

"Stop me? That's cute, kid. What are you going to do with that thing, put mustard on my hot dog?" Cyborg frowned. "Oh, I'm so scared."

Numbuh Two frowned as he aimed the mustard gun towards a desk and shot mustard at it, causing the desk to melt.

Cyborg stepped back in shock. "WHAT THE- Mustard is not supposed to do that!"

"You're going down, awesome robotic teenager!" Numbuh Two frowned.

Cyborg gave a sigh as he muttered, "I guess this kid isn't going to cooperate any time soon... I guess I'm just going to have to put him down."

With that, Cyborg held up his arm-turned-into-a-gun as Numbuh Two held up his mustard gun, ready for action.

 **THE OLD TEEN TITANS DESIGNS WERE MUCH BETTER!  
FIGHT!**

 **(60 Seconds)**

Cyborg started the match by shooting a photon laser right at Hoagie Gilligan as a warning shot. Numbuh Two yelped as he slid out of the way and frowned. Cyborg shot a couple more warning shots, determined to stop the kid at any costs.

But Hoagie Gilligan frowned as he didn't give up. Numbuh Two started shooting Cyborg with the mustard gun as he started to do some agile jumping.

Cyborg stared in surprise as he thought "For a fat kid, he's pretty fast!"

Cyborg then yelped as he felt the mustard burning his robotic parts. "What is this mustard, anyway..."

"The M.U.S.K.E.T.? It never fails!" Numbuh Two smirked as Cyborg frowned, charging a beam cannon, aiming at Numbuh Two.

 **(50 Seconds)**

Numbuh Two yelped as Cyborg fired the beam cannon. Numbuh Two ducked down, but let go of his weapon too quickly as the M.U.S.K.E.T. melted down.

"Hey!" Numbuh Two frowned as Cyborg gave a frown.

"I'm not kidding around, kid. Come on-" Cyborg started... but before he could say a word in edgewise, Numbuh Two pulled out the S.L.U.G.G.U.H., which was a boxing glove gun. "What the-"

Numbuh Two then used the S.L.U.G.G.U.H. to punch Cyborg in the face as Cyborg fell down. Cyborg groaned as he rubbed his head.

"Man, if Beast Boy were here, he'd turn into an octopus and capture this guy..." Cyborg muttered as Numbuh Two ran up, putting away the S.L.U.G.G.U.H. and pulled out a frappe-like laser weapon known as the F.R.A.P.P.E.

Cyborg rolled out of the way as Numbuh Two fired multiple shots at the robotic teen, giving a laugh as he was doing so.

 **(40 Seconds)**

Cyborg frowned as he opened up his shoulders to show off a couple of missile launchers. Numbuh Two yelped as missiles started firing right at him. Carefully, he started blasting every missile that the robotic teen is shooting at him.

"What kind of 2-by-4 technology does this teen use?" Numbuh Two wondered in curiosity as he ducked another missile, hopping around.

One of the stray missiles that missed Numbuh Two blasted a nearby desk, which started to cause a fire as the sprinklers went on. But despite the momentary setback of the water, Numbuh Two continued firing the F.R.A.P.P.E. at Cyborg, trying to hit him with the laser.

But around that time, Cyborg decided to jump up and kick the laser out of the kid's hand as the sprinklers started to go heavy.

Cyborg took a deep breath as he turned towards the kid, holding up his arm cannon and aiming it at him. "Come on, kid, you have to get-"

But then, to Cyborg's shock, Numbuh Two pulled out a gun with a habanero pepper on top as he used it to shoot salsa at Cyborg.

 **(30 Seconds)**

"OH, COME ON! How many weapons do you have?" Cyborg complained as he backed away from kid, who was now wielding a salsa shooting gun.

Numbuh Two gave a bit of a smirk as he shot a few more shots of salsa towards Cyborg. Unfortunately, due to the amount of water, the salsa just easily washed off before it could take an effect on Cyborg. Seeing an opportunity, Cyborg activated his jet boosters as he started to go up in the air.

Numbuh Two frowned as he yelled, "Hey, no fair!"

He growled as he aimed the gun right at Cyborg as he started flying around, trying to aim at the suit.

"All right, that's it. I have had enough of this!" Cyborg frowned as he used his arms to turn them into laser cannons as he aimed them both on the bottom and upper floors.

 **(20 Seconds)**

"It looks like it's time to bring the house down!" Cyborg frowned as he aimed his cannons.

Numbuh Two stopped for a brief moment as he smiled. "Oh, wow, that is a great pun like awesome saying! Man, have you ever considered..."

But before Numbuh Two could finish, Cyborg blasted both the floor and the ceiling.

Outside the building, the building got engulfed in an explosion as everybody started to run out of the way as the building started crumbling. That gave the remaining Kids Next Door warning as Numbuh One, Numbuh Three, Numbuh Four and Numbuh Five used their rocket shoes to get inside the bus, wondering what was going on down there and what had happened.

From down below, Numbuh Two just stared in shock at the destruction that had recently happened with the building. But before he could recover, Cyborg quickly dove straight down and grabbed the kid.

 **(10 Seconds)**

Numbuh Two yelped as he was being held by the legs. "Help! Let me go! HELP!"

"Sorry kid, no chance!" Cyborg frowned as he started shaking him down, causing all of his weapons to fall out as Cyborg dropped the kid down. "All right, kid, I didn't want to do this to you, but I guess I don't have a choice."

Numbuh Two yelped as he tried to find a perfect weapon that wasn't soaked as Cyborg looked ready to drop down.

 **(5...)**

Numbuh Two started digging through weapons, looking for the perfect one to stop Cyborg as Cyborg slowly descended down.

 **(4...)**

Cyborg landed on his feet as Numbuh Two threw out a weapon from the pile.

 **(3...)**

"No, no, no..." Numbuh Two looked worried as Cyborg started running towards the kid.

 **(2** **...)**

"Perfect!" Numbuh Two smiled as he pulled out the B.A.T.T.E.R.B.E.A.T.E.R. "Now, prepare for..."

 **(1...)**

But just as Numbuh Two turned around, Cyborg immediately punched the kid into the air.

 _ **KO!**_

Cyborg watched as the kid went into unconsciousness as he flew up in the air. Cyborg watched as the kid went up towards the flying wooden blimp where, to his surprise, a net came out from the door and caught Numbuh Two with ease.

Cyborg frowned as he started to activate his jet boosters to fly up.

"Cyborg!"

Cyborg stopped as he gave a nodding smirk towards the four fellow teammates who had just arrived. "Robin, glad you guys finally came!"

"Dude, what's going on?" Beast Boy asked, looking up at the blimp in mere curiosity. "What's that blimp?"

"Why is it made out of the oak wood?" Starfire asked, raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

Robin looked closer, then groaned as he put a hand over his face.

"I don't know, but that kid that was in there was pretty much raiding private property! He put up a good fight though, for a kid." Cyborg smiled.

"Uh, Cyborg, did that kid have a mustard gun by any chance?" Robin asked.

Cyborg raised an eyebrow. "How did you guess?"

"Don't go up there! That is the Kids Next Door!" Robin frowned.

Cyborg blinked in confusion. "The what?"

"The Kids Next Door. They're a group of kids around the world that are sent out to fight teenage and adult tyranny." Robin explained.

Raven looked up and frowned. "That is the most stupidest idea I have ever heard."

"Yeah, I don't quite get their agenda either, but it was the Kids Next Door way of life." Robin frowned.

"So, wait, that was one of their agents?" Cyborg asked. "Why would they come here?"

"I don't know..." Robin frowned as he saw the leaving blimp. "But thanks to what happened, I think the Teen Titans are now public enemy number one to those kids..."

The five teenagers looked at each as they shuddered. It would not be a good day for the Teen Titans, for sure...

* * *

Meanwhile, up on the blimp, Numbuh Three was tending to Numbuh Two's wounds as Numbuh Two groaned. "So... the birthday cake wasn't there?"

"Unfortunately, no." Numbuh One sighed. "It was yet another trick by the Delightful Children from Down the Lane. While we were investigating in Jump City, they managed to celebrate their birthday back home, where it wouldn't be guarded by the Kids Next Door. I'm as rightfully disappointed as you all are..."

"Eh, don't feel bad. At least we tried." Numbuh Five sighed. "Of course, I'm not sure what Numbuh 86 is going to say..."

"Hey, the teenager attacked me first!" Numbuh Two frowned.

"Indeed... and I think I found a match of this teenager you fought." Numbuh One said, examining the picture. "His name is Cyborg, though his true name is Victor Stone. He used to be human before an accident happened, and he's been a robot ever since."

"I feel a little sorry for the guy. Note I said, a little." Numbuh Two frowned as Numbuh Three kept tending to his wounds.

"Take it easy, Numbuh Two. You took a bit of a beating back there." Numbuh Three smiled.

"Yeah." Numbuh Four smiled as he sat next to Numbuh Two. "At least you managed to fight with that robotic teenager..."

"Indeed... but he is part of a group that we've had our eye on for some time... a group that... I think we can easily say... is officially public enemy number one." Numbuh One frowned.

"Who?" Numbuh Five asked.

Numbuh One gave a glare as he pointed to the picture of the five teens together at the Titan Tower, arriving home to relax. "The Teen Titans..."

 **This melee's winner is...**

 ** _CYBORG_**

* * *

 _ **NEXT TIME, ON SEASON 2 OF ONE MINUTE MELEE...**_

 _ **Show your strength, sidekicks! We all would like to know who amongst you is the strongest of you!**_

* * *

And that's it for this One-Minute Melee match! How'd you guys like it? Do you have any criticisms or good comments to say? Leave it in your reviews! Also, if you have any suggestions for One-Minute Melees, please leave it in your reviews, PMs, or if you're on Deviantart and you've seen them on my profile, comment a One-Minute Melee you'd like to see! Maybe I'll put it in my next season! Anyway, thank you all for reading this, have a great day!


End file.
